


A Final Goodbye

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: Sayin that final goodbye is never easy, but it is important!The Doctor only makes her appearance in the final paragraph!This is a story for the romantics who enjoyed the classicseason 7!
Kudos: 2





	A Final Goodbye

He woke up with a start, for a minute he wasn't sure where he was. Then he saw the wall paper and realised he was in his room at the home. Propped up on pillows on the bed to aid his breathing! For one strange moment he had thought he was asleep in his office at UNIT HQ. 

That in itself was unusual, mostly on waking it was from a dream about the garden at their home in Pycombe. How he longed for those wonderful days, just spending time with his two loves, his Doris and their garden!

The last twenty years had been some of his happiest, especially the last fifteen years, after Doris had suggested that he stop messing around and finally make an honest woman of her! He smiled at the thought of that day! 

But his health had started to decline rather quickly in the last four months. Doris was stubborn about needing help, she was trying to do far too much. She was insistent that she could take care of her own husband! He saw her losing sleep and looking so worn. So in the end, with Kate's help, he had moved here into the home! Doris hadn't taken it well, but eventually she saw sense, especially as he started to get even more ill, eventually requiring around the clock care. 

He had arranged a double room so she could stop over if she wanted. The main thing that cheered him was after her initial unhappiness at how he had decided to end his days, she had seemed more rested, no longer exhausted from lost sleep. 

Her visits were the highlight of his days and the nights she stayed over were magical. Just to lay together chatting, cuddled up comfortably on the bed, remembering everything that made their life together so special! 

But today? Why UNIT HQ? Then he heard it again, a voice, he turned his head and a smile illuminated his face! 

“Ms Shaw!” he grinned seeing that old look! “Professor Shaw! .. Liz!” he said his smile getting wider.

He saw the look on her face. The look he was getting used to seeing from old friends and comrades who hadn't seen him in years; shock and sadness! 

He was no more the tall handsome soldier! Nor the stout ( much too stout at times, thanks to the steroid injections) UN envoy. He was now a fading old man with liver spotted skin!

“Alistair!” she said her voice choked. “I..”

He took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. This simple act seemed to reassure her. He let go of her hand and patted the side of the bed. “Best to sit close,” he wheezed, “Then I don't have to talk so loud!”

She lowered herself down on to the side of the bed and rested her hand on his arm swallowing back the sob she felt in her throat!

“So how is, the still beautiful, Professor Shaw?” he asked. “Are you working on anything that would be of use to UNIT!"

Liz gave a strained smile, “One or two things, a matter transporter is the latest!” then she stopped. She wasn't here to discuss her work. Today was too important to pass in their usual small talk!

She took his hand and held on to it.

“I hope you didn't mind me coming to see you? I saw the Doctor in New York and ...”

She still felt the shock of seeing the Doctor, so changed, so unbelievably changed! Then seeing the Doctor’s distress as she told her! Liz's own feeling of shock and grief at the prospect that soon Alistair would be no more, those feelings had overwhelmed her and she knew she wanted to see him! 

They had never really formally ended, ended what! She loved him, he loved her but they, they, were so stupidly logical about it! It wouldn't have worked so they hadn't even tried. Only now she knew it would have worked. And sitting here she knew that he knew it too.

Liz looked down at the floor and tried to stop the tears, that were making her vision blur, from falling!”

She felt his hand on her cheek and his thumb gently wiped away a tear.

“Lizzie!” he smiled at the look she gave him for using a pet name. A name no one else had ever dared to give her! 

Was Lizzie how he thought of her?

She lent in and they shared a kiss, one kiss to put everything to rights.

“Oh, Alistair, why did we have to be so logical about life! We should have tried to make it work!”

He clasped her hand in both his and rested his head against hers.

“You've been happy Liz, you and Patsy have worked out haven't you? 

She nodded. 

He stroked her hair. 

“Things worked out for me too, I have Doris and a whole family I never even knew about!” He said smiling. 

“We should have tried Lizzie, but we didn't. Best not to beat ourselves up about it. Let's just be happy that we both found love and neither one of us became bitter over what could have been.” 

He kissed her hand.

She smiled sadly, “I just wanted you to know Alistair, that deep down I still love you!” 

He nodded and smiled, “I love you too Lizzie, don't ever forget that!”

They stayed just holding each others hands for a long time! 

“I best be going!“ she said looking at him as if that was the last thing she wanted to do. “Wouldn't want your family finding me here like this, they may get the wrong idea!”

“I'm glad you could come and say good bye, Lizzie! Look after yourself, and keep doing great things! I was always so proud of you!”

She planted one last kiss on his cheek and left!

He sat in the bed looking down at the covers and was glad he had been given the chance to say goodbye to Lizzie!

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder!

“She came?” 

He nodded, then clasped her hand tight and kissed it!

She kissed his cheek ,“I'm glad you got the chance to say good bye properly.”

“Thank you love! I don't deserve you!” he said his voice choked.

Doris went to the window and watched Professor Liz Shaw walk out of the building and towards the woman who exited the blue police box across the street! The other woman gathered Liz in her arms and hugged her as she burst into tears. The Doctor looked up at Doris and nodded to her! 

Doris raised her hand in acknowledgment. She knew the Doctor wouldn't be able to bring herself to say goodbye, but she had given two of her oldest and dearest friends the chance to make that final gesture.

She walked back over to Alistair and sliding her arm around his shoulders she planted a gentle kiss on his lips as he turned his face up to hers. She smiled at the loving look he gave her!


End file.
